life as a Stark,Engineer,Doctor,half Asgardians and wife of assasin
by heartdraconis19361
Summary: to be honest I never thought I'm from the world where The avengers are real let alone being Tony stark little sister.Did I mention Lady Sif of Asgard is my mother and the duo assassins avengers is my saviour after I came to this crazy world after being captured by Hydra sub divison.Oh,BTW The winter soldier is my husband and he get shovel talk from TONY and loki


**If Captain America and The Avengers belong to me, Bucky will not suffer that fate and I probably date him and earn shit tons of money..**

**Chapter 1: The stories how I became an engineer,doctor,half stark-half asgardin and result of a serum go crazy causing me to have mutation **

You know how people said you should be careful of what you wish for cause sometimes, that wish might come true? Well that is what happened to me right now. I am Hafizatul Sufiah Binti Yaacob a normal typical smart ass Muslim living at south -east Asian that were very smart and too liberal for my own good. Well as normal I can be when truth is I am not even come from the same world or much more specific, dimension, as I actual were born in the dimension where the Avengers, Hydra, Asgard and all those shindings are real. Now what seems to be weird is I was raised in a universe where those things are actually fictional. How did that happened? It takes a goddess of war, the father of certain genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and a portal created by the father of the genius empowered by tesseract and shit tons of sex between the goddess and the father for my miserable 19 years of life to happen in a dimension that I never belong.

You see, dear mother, Sif, visited Midgard in silence for a mission by the all father for her to oversee the tesseract usage by the human as the ass hole (yes I call Odin an asshole) felt the tesseract was acting weirdly or acting like women having their periods and the energy level spikes so height. Then daddy Howard came to picture. Unlike Thor who is more as a soldier, Sif also can be such a good spy. She is like the black widow of Asgard or something like that. So she began her work to infiltirate SHIELD and SI by posing as Howard new assistant. She thought she could get the mission easily and report it back to Odin. What she didn't count in her equation is the genius mind of Howard and his ability to get into women pants across the age.

So Sif was smitten by him and much shocking knowledge so is he. But then again we never know. He did cheat on his wife when he was fondueing (Roger's word not mine) with my biological mother. After his accident, Sif asked the help of the all mother aka the awesome Frigga to change my appearance and my ability and surpress my genius mind so I could live normal life. Then she draws energy from the casket of winters (which explain my fondness to the cold) into a necklace that can't ever be taken off by anyone even moi as long as I am in that dimension. Which mean I am very smart at my old dimension but the power of Frigga magic lessen as I get back my on dimension thus cause me to be a frickin genius and have fricking good reflexes as well as having the look of a goddess from my biological parents. From the portal, they sent me away to be the youngest daughter of an old couple that already have 4 sons and 3 daughters making me the fourth.

However, deep inside my mind (I don't trust my heart much.) I know I didn't belong here. The culture here is so double standard and more unfair on women (well so is the world but this people still use the old vision like if you are born with VJJ and tits,you should be our slave in every aspect). It's not my fault that Stark's family genes include being sarcastic futuristic mind and horrible rebellious side . So aside from obviously being the ultimate black sheep in family, I'm also have problems with commitments and issue of having kids. Yup, definitely Starks genes. As for my mother side I am very tomboyish and could scare dudes a lot. Yeah I have Sif famous death glare that are special for the warriors and the two prince of Asgard. I also take martial arts seriously although I'm not as good as the black widow. Sif is obviously is an Asgardians and there is some stupid deal on Asgard that people must be damn hot to resides plus with Howard's devilishly good look,I am a pretty girl though I was pretty cute back then with disguise magics and crap

Although it still weird me out on how the hell I have the ability to learn language easily. Not so sure if it is Howard's genes or Sif. Meh, those two gene pool makes me the most weird mix people ever be grace to meet but never the less,the most awesome people you ever met. As I stated before,I came from the universe where all of this is as a good fangirl I was,of course I watched all the movies from Iron Man 1 to Captain America:The Winter Soldier. Don't asked about Age of Ultron cause I was alraedy back to the dimension where I belong after my 19th birthday on 21 November. Thank Goodness I already watched MockingJay Part 1 as I was back into the dimension as my 16 years old self before Iron man 1 even begin.

In fact, I was the outcome of Budhapest, the first mission of Black Widow and Clint Barton together fighting a sub divison of HYDRA and release me from them after 4 years being captured by those asshole. So of course I'm in bad condition as they force some nasty serum in me and teach me all the espionage stuff in return of me to learn the knowledge on every types of engineering to master my biologically brother,Tony Starks still much more smarter than me as he got Phd on every form of not for long a after I was rescued,Nick make sure I got the certificate and all the necessary stuff and the recovery of me,I further my Phd on engineering and taking medical degree as I don't think making weapons could ease my sleep.

Shit really hit the fan when Nick Fury asked me to take SHIELD blood test procedure after I blurted about HYDRA nasty serum due to nightmare (I didn't talked to Natasha for 1 week) when they found out that I have Starks&Alien DNA and another varied version of Super soldier serum that is Identical to Natasha's serum) .Typical isn't gained Tony Starks DNA (my bets on much as a nice older sister,she is pretty scary especially she goes mama hen on you but it turns out to be Coulson) and proved that I wasn't Tony' daughter but his little sister. That incident nearly cause me to have my medical assignment marks to be deduct as I was nearly late to sent the assignment papers.

So they break the news to him as he just found out he had a now 22 years old little sister (it was 4 years after Budhapest and after Iron man 1 incident.)It was so awkward at first s he realized that he had a little sister and the fact that she is religious and virgin even if the amount of sarcasm inside her is high. Well at least Pepper has to babysit one Starks instead of two as I understand the need to eat sleep and the disadvantage of alcohol so in her book, easy enough to take care , I cooked a lot for them to which is a plus.

Our first conversation starting out weirdly but getting better as I start to talk engineering and science and after 4 hours talking and bantering, we look like we have known each other for a life time and my brother wants me to work as one of his medical staff after I graduated from medical school at the end of the year but decline it as I want to stand on my own feet. But that doesn't mean he didn't indulged me. He taught me on how to make my own very advance AI which something that HYDRA can't ever teach and I teach him about new form of engineering called cybernatics engineering and present me with shit tons of gift.

He really pissed me off with the stunts as I already watched from the movie,he's being suicidal due to the fact he think he's gonna die . Like I let it happen easily. But due to my busy schedule as medial students who is researching for my thesis,I only could help him after he is being isolated with Coulson,a week later after my graduation (on that shit head birthday actually). So being a lovely little sister I am, I help him to find and recreate vibranium to stabilize his arc reactor. Yay. Then I help him to fight reprogramming Hammer drones and Rhodey suits with Natasha at my side as I'm still sucks in Russian. After all the crap is done,I was with him,Pepper and Rhodey at a roof top while I ate a bag of popcorn seeing these two idiotic lovers confessed. As muc has it is awkward to see your own brother kissed his CEO, I don't want anybody else be my sister in law anyway.

The meeting with my birth mother was way much weirder, emotionally. Not only she is look about my age, she is also so strong and fierce well basicly a bad ass. Not to mention she have lots of good looking friend. Yeah, I met her at New Mexico during the whole Thor thinggy as I want my stupid brother to spend more time with Pepper after being a douche.I already hacked JARVIS to lock his lab and his bar to prevent him being a little shit. If there is one thing I'm grateful for my old days being caged by what ever the named of HYDRA sub branched in Budhapest, It is for teaching me advance engineering and used it on my might take him a day or two to decode it but meh I'm okay with it.

As much as I felt guilty for helping Coulson to take away Jane's stuff, I'm glad I didn't take Darcy's Ipod as I know how music is essential in life as much as books to me. So both of us are the crazy BFF though as I do have great sense of music. When Thor was captured by SHIELD, I used my medical knowledge to checked on him and other agents. After Dr. Selvig fetch him, I decided to read more of Jane's research note on Einstein-Rosen-Bridge like before due to boredom at the morning, I decided to make Clint to drive me to Jane's house (or temporary living situation) and take the rest of the notes and return it to Jane Foster. Thank Goodness they were cooking breakfast and I have great chat with Darcy as well as occasional banter with Selvig.

Shit let lose after I went to bathroom and take off my hijab to fix my hair inside and take my wudhu (to clean our self) to solat (praying) and get out with my scarf covering my hair but not the rest of my chest causing the necklace to be seen (I wear round neck and long sleeve shirt 90% of the time so no boobs be shown) by all of them. At the time Sif and the three warriors had already meet and greet scientist duo and babysitter as well as Thor and Clint. Sif's face was shocked surprise, happy and tons of of emotion which shocked Thor and the warriors as the infamous stoic Sif look like she just saw a ghost. The first word she said is impossible.I was like 'What?'. Then she ask me a question which weirds me out

"Annalise?" she started to approach me slowly. "Annalise Sophia,is that you?".

I know it's rude but it's creap me out. "Who the heck is Annalise Sophia". That is my answer.

Sif looked at the necklace and start to tear up. She stroke my face and hug me in a way a mother would. Then she planted kisses all over my look a bit bittersweet. And ask shit tons of questions to me non-stop and started to mother henning me (what's up with people with mother henning me). So the acting creaps me out more and she did invade my personal , I distancing me self and her using my hand as barrier.

"Not that I don't appreciate the loving but who the heck is Annalise Sophia. In case you don't know, I am Hafizatul Sufiah Bt Yaacob, who a girl with shit tons Phd on engineering and a degree on medical." . Not that I am offended as It is such a beautiful name that I wished to be mine but my parents in my old dimension think Hafizatul Sufiah is better.

Sif looked a bit sad and sorrow like she regreted something. She look at me sadly and still strocking my face lovingly and she remembering her old memory.

"Of course you don't how silly I can be. You were just a baby at the time. Just a week old." That statement arise many question especially to me. She knows my past. Now,I'm not stupid (obviously) but I do see the resemblance between both of us (fine a strong resemblance. Damn you Darcy) so she maybe my ancestors or something like that as I do have alien DNA and Asgardians is an alien (right?) but her confession literally shook my foundation of life.

" I was on mission to midgard as the midgardians found the tesseract and forming some experiment on it as it seems to behaving Odin sent me spying on them to ensure our existence and no danger lurking at midgard thus make me posing as a midgardian. I spent few weeks to accustom to midgardians culture before I perform my duty. I was posing as an assistant to a brilliant inventor. I was suppose to watched and reported back to His Highness while keeping my identity a secret but I didn't count the extension of his briliantness and charms. He figured out my secret and kept it from everyone and let me to act as his assistant, not angry to the fact that I do lie to him. He captured my heart and we court for brief time. However, he was already married at the time although his marriage starting to turn sour. He told me everything from his early life to his guilt for his son that he always abandoned due to his dangerous line of work and huge numbers of enemy and also his alcoholic tendencies but I loved him non the less. Compared to my age, he is young and our relationship is very short but he gave me infinities in short number of days and I am forever be grateful. He also gifted me with a blessing of daughter that we both suppose to raised but his sudden death makes me to have to give her up as Asgard isn't a place for her to grow with mine much more numbers of enemies. Thus, I asked Her Royal Highness,Queen Frigga to sent her cast few spell to protected her and to bound her Asgardian heritage and power and some of her traits that she inherited from both of us using the power of the casket of winter that is enchanted into my prized locket as the locket is the gift from her father as I will sent her to another world using one of her father invention. The locket is enchanted to never be opened by anyone except for her parents.I made it that way so she will be protected in the other world living her live as a mortal in another universe. It pained me to do so but it is for her own good. But never once I forget my little girl as I always watched her picture that the mortal midwife presented me after her birth."

I know how familiar is the story (it is because I'm the only people who ever live from different dimension) but I can't seems to accept it. There is no way Sif is my mom but Thor cut my cue and asked her the big questions looked at my direction as he seems to connect the dots.

"Is that why you always look like you were in longing for and hurting my Lady?What is her name and who is the father, dear lady Sif?"

She looked directly to me as she reveal her secrets.

"yes Thor,it is why I seems so sad. The little girl is Annalise Sophia Stark, Daughter of Howard Starks and me, Lady Sif of Asgard and she is here right in front of me"

Now let me tell you I was in shell shocked so much that I literally froze as my eyes crying like water fall as I was dumb struck.I think she did said something about returning my heritage so she unclasped my necklace and all the sudden I felt weird and collapse for half and I wake up,I was about to scream let some hell lose a bit but It seems that the destroyer are approaching. The only thing that I said is 'I need you hair sample,saliva and blood this hell is over,we need to have a fucking long talk that you wish you will never gave birth to me' With cold unexpression look. Sif doesn't look so happy but she seems content. All she say is okay (which make me want to fangirl to Hazel).

You know the necklace hid and surpress my ability and geniusness right? Well apparrently I have crazy super strength, freaking flexible and I totally can kick ass. I also discovered that I have telekinesis power and ability to create force field as well as healing injuries (later I have mind reading and control power so yeah ) as I create a field around Sif and me using telekinesis and I trying to heal her. Then, I punched her for her stupid decision as she blocked the blow from the Destroyer for me. Then, Thor sacrifice him self and get his power back. Then we met Coulson who gave me te look that will earn me a lot of nags after all this crap .

We take a separate car as Darcy,Thor,Eric,Jane and the three warriors take the van while Clint drive Sif and I to the Bifrost was pure silence at first and then she started to talked. She appologised for everything that happen. She said the only thing she regretted is she never got to see me grow but she willing to sacrifice it for my safety. She hoped I will gave her another chance to be the mother that I reply might be rude but meh.

"Sort your shit at Asgard first while I'm waiting for my DNA test and come back later and we will discussed about it".

Except she didn't come at least a year later. The result is as the same as Sif statement. On that day, my life get even crazier to the point I don't give a crap anymore.


End file.
